


Into the Arms of a Devil

by SecretlyThranduil



Series: Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Eldritch Elves, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Gen, Haleth is a badass, Part of the 'Hungry Eye Ancient Soul' verse, she gets what she wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: 'My name is Haleth, and my father warned me of what may lurk in the woods.'A short Haleth p.o.v fic for JazTheBard, for the prompt '"Once it has you in its thrall, it won't ever let you go."Part of the 'Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul' fae elves verse, but you don't need to have read the Caranthir chapters in that in order to read this
Series: Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149974
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Into the Arms of a Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hungry Eye, Ancient Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354426) by [JazTheBard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazTheBard/pseuds/JazTheBard), [SecretlyThranduil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil). 



My name is Haleth, and my father warned me of what may lurk in the woods. He told me to be especially careful of what lurks beyond _our_ woods.

As young children, there is one rule that we are told over and over again to try and quell that childhood urge to run through the woods alone and make sure that we return home safely: never call for help in the woods. To ask for aid is to invite _him_ to you. He will help you, but there will be a price to pay. A terrible price.

We know little of these creatures that dwell in the woods, the Fae – or the Elves, to some – but my father told me that this one in particular is one of the most dangerous of them all, and not to be trifled with. We do not know his name, and we fear to know it, for we have heard of his dark nature from the few who have escaped his clutches.

The few he let go.

In the stories our elders told us, he made a number of deals with our people long ago, and does so with other tribes, and dwarves, and even others of his own kind, but he is crueller than most. Cruel enough that even his kin dare not dwell near him. And so, he haunts these woods and waters alone.

They say that when we first came to these lands, several members of our tribe disappeared after asking him for aid; they did not know better. We certainly know better now. We were told that one member of the group escaped, for they alone had not made a deal of any kind, and so was able to tell those that remained what had become of the others. Our forefathers did not know the consequences for cheating this being, or even letting the thought cross your mind. He will know. He always knows. But even if your intentions are honourable, and you would never cheat a deal, you may still lose everything.

The elders speak of his skill as a fiber artist, as a weaver, and how he may entangle you in his web of trickery. His great skill is that of tapestry work, but of course, he has corrupted this beautiful art. That sole survivor told us how, if you cheated him, the creature would embroider your death into his great and terrible tapestry, and once the thread was sewn, your fate was set, and your soul was his.

But as I said, even if your intentions were honourable and the terms of your deal seemed pure, this terrible creature would find a way to claim you. It is said that he found the loophole in the deals made between him and our early people, and they could not have known what they had done, and what part of the deal they were unknowingly making – or breaking. There is no fey trickery in his game, only unmatched intelligence, and if you lost everything in your deal, well, the fault is yours alone. Once he has you in his thrall, he won't ever let you go.

They say none can surpass this Dark Fae in the skill of the deal.

Well, my father always said I was stubborn. It seems that this creature always gives you a fair chance, and I am going to take it. He has taken something dear to me, and I am going to get it back. I know what I may be getting myself into, and there is a chance that I may come out of this deal alive. He is unable to lie to me, and I am not so naïve that I cannot see when I am being deceived.

If I can make this interesting for him, I may make it home again.

And so, I am headed for Lake Helevorn, straight into the waiting arms of a devil.


End file.
